Jashin's Angel Hidan random fanfiction
by midnightofblood
Summary: Just a little random story. The lemon is chapter three, if any of you were wondering. Reviews please!


I leaned back on the couch, putting my legs up on the cushions as the show on TV began to bore me. My roommate was out with her boyfriend who I knew she was in love with. She was so excited when she had left this morning. It was obvious what her evening had in store. I wondered if she was planning on staying over. What should I have fro dinner? If she brought him, and I hoped she would, what would I make? She told he was beautiful, the most amazing guy she had ever seen. She deserved him. She was gorgeous, much more so than me. . . .

The door opened and I bent my head back to look at an upside-down May. She was crying. I jumped from the couch and over to her.

"What happened?" I asked, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"H-he dumped me! Right after w-w-we-" she started sobbing.

I hushed her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I told him h-he'd regret it. A-and that I had a fr-fr-friend that could make h-him hurt re-re-real bad!" she cried into my shoulder.

I sighed, my shoulders slumping. "I'm not hurting anyone, alright? How bout we go out for a drink, okay?"

She nodded into my shoulder, let me go, and we both got ready.

We were walking down the street when out of nowhere she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"There he is!" she hissed at me, pointing to a group of cute guys standing around the bar entrance on the other side of the street.

Anger took over me and I just stormed over without asking which one he was. May latched onto my arm trying to make me stop. I just dragged her with me. Nothing was going to stop me from ripping this guy apart. . . . Whichever cute guy he was. They all turned around to look at me once I was about halfway to them. One was smiling a cruel smile, another was laughing, one crossed his arm and smiled an amused smile, one walked into the bar without looking at what the others were, the others just looked over with slightly raised eyebrows, all had drinks in hand.

"Which one of you dip-shits is Hidan?" I growled once I had approached them.

All of them smiled and chuckled quietly. A long haired blonde stepped forward and nodded his head and drink hand towards the bar saying, "He just walked inside. Why?"

"Because I'm going to murder him," I hissed with so much venom hat the blonde took a step back.

The others laughed at my statement. "Good luck with that," one laughed.

I glared at him, a somewhat tall red head with a flawless face. All of these men were absolutely beautiful, the fact that May's Hidan was one of them just made me wonder what he was going to look like.

I turned to May and pointed back to the house saying, "Go back to the house, alright? You don't need to be here for this."

"Why not? I've seen blood before. This isn't the first person I've witnessed you killing. . . . ."

I glared down at her, a spark igniting in my eyes. "Go. Home," I ordered.

She slouched off down the street with a scared expression like a little kid. Sometimes it was hard to believe she was just as old as me. I turned to the blonde, still glaring, and asked, "Can you take me to him?"

My voice didn't match my expression at all, all nice and sweet sounding. The blonde smiled and nodded. He held out his elbow so I would take it and raised his eyebrow at me as if to tell me to. I looked down at his arm then back at him and shook my head. The guys behind us chuckled quietly. The blonde shrugged and opened the club door for me. I walked in and he came in behind, pointing over to the bar. He was saying something but I couldn't hear him this close to the speakers. I furrowed my brow at him and he rolled his eyes. He grabbed my wrist and started dragging me through the crowd towards the bar. Once we were there I could hear him a bit better, the music wasn't as loud over here.

He put his hand on my shoulder and reached over to touch a mans shoulder who was sitting facing the bartender drinking something.

"Hey, Hidan. There's someone who wants to see you," the blonde said with a cruel smile.


End file.
